A Day at the Mall with the Cullens
by iluvtwilight13
Summary: What happens when Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice come to the mall and Emmett gets bored? Humor ensues!


This is something I had to do for a English class. I hope you like it and I have not forgot about my other stories.

"I'm bored!" Emmett whined for the sixth time today.

Alice demanded to go to the mall today and dragged

Jasper, Emmett Rosalie, My sexy boyfriend Edward and

me with her. We finally after four hours of what I think

is pointless shopping got to sit down and rest. I had

my legs laid on Edward's lap and ever so often he

would run his smooth but callused fingers up and down

my legs sending shivers throughout my body.

Alice all the sudden started to jump up and down,

next to a perfectly calm Jasper, in her hard food court

chair with a devious and frightening on her face. I

cringed into Edward muscled chest causing him to

wrap his tone arms around me.

"What, Shorty?" Emmett asked with a big ear to ear

goofy grin on his face.

Jasper put a calming hand a still jumping Alice

causing her to go still her seat but it did nothing for the

gleaming smile that lit up her gorgeous. "We are going

to play a game," I shuddered thinking what kind of

game her devilish and cunning mind came up with. "We

are going to do it by blood siblings. Were gonna have

to make a list of stuff we have to do. I guess we can do

it by points so it would be fair. You also can get extra

points by getting kicked out of stores because of

stuff." She got a calculating look on her face. "Winners

get to dare each person something."

I sighed and leaned back on Edward knowing that I

could not get out of it. Once Alice set her mind on

something she was going to do it.

"We have to have rules." Rose spoke up off of

Emmett's lap. His 6"3 muscled body easily holding

hers.

"Yeah, like nothing that can cause permanent

damage or get anybody sent to jail. I doubt Emmett

wants to be in there again." Edward smirked and gave

an almost inaudible chuckle when Emmett gave him a

death glare.

"That was one time and it wasn't a big deal or my

fault." Emmett pouted and turned toward Rose on his

lap. "Rosie Eddie's being mean to me." Trust my

brother to pout. Rose smiled sweetly at Emmett giving

him a kiss on his neck before glaring at Edward. Her

crystal blue eyes had a dangerous glint in them. Her

5"8 filled out body with flowing blonde hair gave her a

air that oozes confidence that anybody would be

intimidated over.

"Are there any other rules we need?" Jasper asked

with a 4"11 pixie looking Alice cuddled to his side. We

all shook our heads at him. "Okay how about we

regroup a hour before the mall closes?" Emmett

shrugged his wide shoulders before looking over at me

and grabbing my hand.

"Come here Bella-Boo! We have to win!" I laughed

and squeezed his hand.

Alice stood up and looked at all of us with a serious

face. "May the best siblings win." She stated calmly

and with a straight face causing us to go into

hysterics. She glared and crossed her arms over her

chest. She huffed when we started to laugh harder.

I could tell she was trying to fight a smile. She finally

gave up and uncrossed her arms and gave a giggle.

I smiled and gave Edward a chaste kiss before

Emmett started to literally drag me away by my arm.

When we turned the cement corner I found myself

face to face with a ecstatic and frightening Emmett.

I opened my mouth to speak but Emmett beat me to it.

"We have to win Bells." I nodded my head seriously

before my face broke out into a dazzling smile. I

looked at him to continue saying what he was saying.

"First let's find the biggest store and I have to get on

the busiest register and dance."

He grabbed my hand in his big one and started to

drag me to the largest store. There was a overflowing

register with a very irritated looking salesman. I had a

feeling he was going to go berserk once Emmett

started.

I was right when Emmett bounded up and hopped on

the register counter without a care in the world. He

started to shake his hands and putting his large hands

on his hips and above his head. The salesman started

to screeching for him to get down. After a few more

minutes of the salesman I decided to name bob

screeching and Emmett acting like a belly dancer I told

him to get down before Bob called the mall security.

Emmett started to sprint out of the store when Bob

started to hit him and talking about insolent teenagers

and some other crap that I didn't listen to.

I followed after him laughing so hard that tears

started to stream down my face out of the store.

This went on for hours from us singing "Barbie Girl"

to just plain annoying a sales person till we got kicked

out.

I was completely exhausted by the time we had to

get back to the meeting place. Edward and Alice were

already there when we got there. I plopped myself

down in Edward's lap wrapping my arms around his

neck. He kissed my cheek before laying his head on

top of mine. I played with the hair on the back of his

neck and traces the veins in his arm while he was

twirling a piece of my mahogany hair in his hand

when Rosalie and a very rumpled looking Jasper came

over.

We got to counting points for each other until Alice

had the finale scores. Alice face slipped into a pout

when she read them."Emmett and Bella won." She

mumbled barely audible to ant of the rest of us.

Emmett jumped up and pulled me out of Edward's

lap to hug me and drag me around the corner to

discuss the dares.

I smiled at him before speaking. "What do you think

we should do?" You could hear the excitement and

nervousness in my voice.

"How about I choose Jasper and Edwards dare and

you do Alice and Roses?" Emmett asked.

"I like that idea!" I grabbed his beefy arm before

dragging him to the table.

I smirked devilishly at a still pouting Alice before

opening my mouth, pausing before turning to

Emmett."Why don't you go first?" He smiled at me

before smirking at Edward evilly.

"Eddie,Eddie,Eddie," Emmett taunted causing

Edward to let at a sexy growl and glare daggers

at Emmett. "You can 't drive your precious Volvo

for a week. That means Bella has to drive you."

I looked at Emmett and put my hand on my heart

and tried my best to look offended. "You know you

have a piece of crap as a truck."

I glared at him. "Don't insult Big Red." He rolled his

eyes at me before turning to Jasper and smirking

again.

"Jasper you have to let Alice dress you like a girl

for a day of school." He looked at me before doing

a stupid hand motion for me to talk.

"Alice you can't go shopping for two weeks." When

she glared slash pouted at me I smiled innocently. I

looked over at Rose to see her arms crossed over her

chest. "You can't touch any cars for a week."She glared

and through her hands up in the air around her head.

"But I just got the new parts for my car!" I shrugged

at her and tried not to smirk.

Edward was pouting when he put his arms around

me. I leaned up to give him a kiss on the neck at his

hammering pulse point. He gave me a half-hearted

smile and squeezed me around the waist.

"I'm hungry!" Emmett complained. I smiled at him

before I spoke.

"C'mon we can have a movie night and I can cook

dinner." We smiled each other before leaving the

shelter of the mall and into the pouring rain.

Please review!!!!!!!

Love,

Catherine


End file.
